


Unexpected sweetness

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae
Genre: Date: Rain, M/M, Novaember, Raziol POV Mainly, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: Sometimes the rain becomes a downpour that washes out prospective dreams and plans. But on this day, he's taught how the rain can lead to something special.
Relationships: Raziol/Sulvain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for Novaember, a bingo prompt deal that the Novae Gallery discord chat is doing for this month. I hope you all enjoy it! First time writing as these two so I hope it's okay. Normally I do cross publish with Fanfiction.net, but Novae doesn't have a category on there and don't know how to start one. If I do figure it out, I'll edit this to show the date it was published on there. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy the fluffiness that is Raziol and Sulvain!

Honestly if there was one thing he could find to complain, about when it came to the sky above him, it was the weather. The stars in all their amazing glory shone so wonderful on clear nights. He might even let a cloud or two slide as long as he got to see Jupiter or Mars. But his heart always ached when the clouds decided to hide away the beauty of the night painting above their heads. It even stopped any work from getting done! For how could they see through the large fluffy looking objects? He sure had no way to do so! 

What was worse than clouds though were rain. 

Why? Because even when the sky was obscured, he could at least go out for a walk or wait around by a telescope in hopes the clouds would go away. Not when rain came though! The falling water splattered the ground and, when heavy, made him soaking wet! The way the clothes clung to him never felt all that good. Sometimes the feeling was worth it if he had a feeling the rain would stop and reveal the North Star or something just as magical. His gut feeling wasn’t always right though.

What made the rain even worse was when it ruined his plans. Sure, he couldn’t say he came up with the most carefully crafted of space observing expeditions. Huygens was better at that than him. Probably Sulvain too! Yet he liked to think some of his plans had been absolutely brilliant! That is, until the rain came and ruined it all! 

Now it had been awhile since weather had committed such a treachery against him. He could only guess he had been lucky in that regard. Unfortunately, today of all days it had to run out!

He frowned while standing in the library of the Academy. The rain hit the window pane and he glared slightly at the sight. “I am so sorry.” He looked over his shoulder at Sulvain. “I really had wanted to take you to this lovely place that serves amazing food! It has a little garden nearby I thought you would like too.” He sighed as his shoulders drooped. “But now we can’t do that in the rain.”

His cheeks faintly reddened at seeing Sulvain smile warmly at him. He watched Sulvain move his hands like a delicate choreographed dance. It had taken some time, but he started to learn the language Sulvain spoke without words. Though he knew Sulvain only did such movements when he couldn’t convey his words in other more simplistic body movements or couldn’t write the words down.

_“It’s alright.” _Sulvain silently told him. _“I find the sound of the rain soothing and the library is a nice place to relax on such a day.”_

Raziol glanced back at the window. “But wouldn’t sitting amongst a garden of flowers and looking up at the dazingly sky be better? I mean not to say I hate the library or anything. It’s full of wonderful knowledge, but I can’t help but find myself wishing to explore and see and-” His face turned completely red at Sulvain’s delicate touch against his lips.

Sulvain kept showing that lovely smile of his with now a hint of goldish color to his cheeks. Raziol always did wonder why Sulvain’s cheeks were gold rather than red. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to make Sulvain self-conscious about something that made Sulvain more gorgeous.

_“I understand. You have a heart of an explorer and a scholar. A wonderful mix if I say so myself.”_ Sulvain removed his hand and gazed out at the Parian landscape outside. _“Though I bet sometimes it causes you trouble.”_ Sulvain made motions like he was laughing. Sometimes Raziol still found himself surprised when no sound came out. The grin and light in those eyes though still made his heart flutter.

“I’m sure it has.” Raziol rubbed the back of his neck before blinking. “Oh! Maybe there is some food around here somewhere.” He snapped his finger as he started to grin. “If one of us lit a lantern and find this food, we could eat at one of the tables and watch the rain go by? Would you like that Sulvain?” He swallowed, his heart racing inside his chest. “Just after that wonderful date we went on that you prepared, I wanted to show I could do the same but stupid rain.”

He watched Sulvain approach him and then felt his arms wrapped around him. While Sulvain’s body never felt warm, he always felt comfortable in his grasp. A sense of security and love that he was always scared of losing like he had with his last lover. He forced that dread aside. As he hugged Sulvain back, he felt Sulvain kiss his cheek. Then the two locked eyes and Sulvain nodded.

“Great!” Raziol hugged him tighter. “I am still glad I can try and salvage this date!” He saw the rain still continuing to come down from the sky. “For once you didn’t best me, rain!”

Sulvain’s body shook in his arms and he saw again Sulvain silently laughing. He couldn’t help but join in and laugh as well, his laughter loud enough for the both of them.


End file.
